princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoga Echizen
Background Ryoga is a High School Tennis player, first appearing in The Prince of Tennis - The Two Samurai: The First Game (テニスの王子様 二人のサムライ The First Game,, Tenisu no Ōji-sama Futari no Samurai The First Game), later appearing in an Ova in New York in which Ryoma spots him training. Nanjirō Echizen, Ryoma's father , adopted Ryoga, the reason is yet unknown. His techniques are copies from Nanjirō Echizen, like Ryoma in the beginning of the series, but his Twist Serve that he learned from Nanjirō also, has the opposite spin so instead of bouncing to the opponent's head, it bounces away. Ryoga is the adopted son of Nanjiro Echizen, a former professional tennis player making him Ryoma's adoptive older brother. He bears a strong resemblance to Ryoma with his hazel eyes and black-green hair. While the Echizen family were in America, Ryoga was taken in by Nanjiro and lived with them for a time. His tennis technique is modeled on that of Nanjiro. When he left the Echizen's home, he was hired by the billionaire Sakurafubuki Hikomaro to play tennis for him in his gambling schemes. In the flashbacks, it showed that he was rather close to Ryoma. At first he said that Ryoma's tennis was awful (which was true when he was about five or so). It was shown that Ryoga's skills were far superior, but as Ryoma continued to improve, Ryoga began spending more time with him. It is unknown why he ran away, possibly that he was just bored with home. In the fourth OVA, Another Story, Ryoga makes another appearance. Personality Ryoga has similar personality traits like Ryoma. He too has a cocky and arrogant, but overcomes it by his dedication to tennis. He uses a similar catchphrase as Ryoma and Nanjiro which is "Mada mada dane." Ryoga is shown to be like a big brother to Ryoma even though they are not blood related. The reason for his disappearance is still unknown during the movie, but maybe he was just bored of home. Appearance Ryoga and Ryoma may be adoptive-brothers, but they both look alike. Ryoga has the same dark green-black hair and dark eyes. Based on his height and muscular build Ryoga might be at least 3-6 years older than Ryoma.﻿ Ryoga's key features are his neckalce, and his love of oranges. He is almost always shown tossing an orange. Information The Two Samurai Movie Ryoga is the antagonist turned protagonist in the film Futari no Samurai. Which takes place just after the Kanto Regional Championship. Aboard one of Sakurafubuki's cruise ships Ryoga Echizen introduces himself to the team as Ryoma's older brother. Ryoma reveals that Ryoga was adopted by Nanjiroh many years ago, when they lived in America. Sakurafubuki organizes a match between his hired team and Seigaku since they were the Kanto Region Champions. However the corrupt Sakurafubuki demands the Seigaku players lose on purpose so that he can gain loads of money from the people that bet on the recently crowned Kanto Regional Champions winning against his hired team. However Ryoga, eventually becomes angered by this as he realizes he wants a serious match with his younger adoptive brother. Despite Sakurafubuki's orders Echizen Ryoga decides to betray Sakurafubuki in order to play a match against his brother to see who's the better player. While this happens Sakurafubuki holds several Seigaku members hostage forcing Ryoma, who plays in the last match to lose on purpose so his teammates can be freed. However Ryoga decides that he will not be Sakurafubuki's pawn any longer, and fires a tennis ball straight into his forehead. This allows the rest of the team to escape once again. As Ryoma and Ryoga's match continues, a terrible storm brews, forcing everyone on the ship to evacuate through the lifeboats. The Echizen brothers keep playing their match, even as an enormous tidal wave descends upon the cruise ship. They seem unfazed as they play their match underwater. In the end, thanks to luck, Ryoma is the match's victor when the ball drops onto Ryoga's side of the net, despite that the net is gone and a large light has crashed across the court. Ryoga accepts his defeat and remarks that Ryoma's tennis certainly has improved. The two escape via Ryoga's jet ski, and Ryoma is reunited with his team, who have all escaped the ship unharmed. Ryoga takes Ryoma's hat and gives him an orange and tells him to find his Grand Dream. After Ryoga's chat, he rides his jet ski into the sunset. U-17 Camp ? In chapter 50 of New Prince Of Tennis, it is possible Ryoga is one of the members of the Overseas Expedition Group though the person's face is not shown. However the person is shown to have a similar build, hair, necklace, and tossing an orange, which is one of Ryoga's key signature. Tennis Record Tennis Style and Techniques Ryoga Echizen uses a tennis style based off of his adoptive fathers and therefore plays quite a lot like Echizen. Except that he is Right-Handed. Ryoga is an All-Rounder. [[Twist Serve|'Twist Serve']] The Twist serve is one of Ryoga's main shots. However due to a different grip that Ryoga uses, the ball shoots away from the opponent, making it difficult to return. In the English dubbed version of Prince of Tennis, the twist serve is referred to as the kick serve, which is similar to the twist serve, but is considered to be less powerful and easier to perform than the twist serve. Trivia *Ryoga is the only character in the series to appear in a Movie before his anime appearance. * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed